because of you
by lil.xXdaughter-of-athenaXx
Summary: After Edward leaves but Bella turns to music to help heal and remember the Cullen's but what happens if she doesn't believe Edward and gets closer to the wolves leaving the Cullen's determined to get her to listen to them.


_**Disclaimer *i dont own twilight any of the characters or any of the songs***_

**_BECAUSE OF YOU!_**

**_After Edward leaves but Bella turns to music to help heal and remember the Cullen's but what happens if she doesn't believe Edward and gets closer to the wolves leaving the Cullen's determined to get her to listen to them._**

_**Bella pov**_: i miss them i miss them all but they dont love me i need to get up off the floor and do something for Charlie's sake more than my own, but how am i supposed to get up when the pain just makes me curl up in a ball i just had an inspiration i reached out for my note pad

**Praying won't do it  
Hating won't do it  
Drinking won't do it  
Fighting won't knock you out  
Of my head**

**Hiding won't hide it  
Smiling won't hide it  
Like I ain't tried it  
Everyone's tried it now  
And failed somehow**

**So when you gonna let me  
When you gonna let me out – Out**

**And if you know  
How do you get up from an all time low  
I'm in pieces  
Seems like peace is  
The only thing I'll never know  
How do you get up  
Get up**

'**Cos driving won't do it  
Flying won't do it  
Denying won't do it  
Crying won't drown it out  
What you said**

**When I'm standing on the yellow line  
Waiting at the station  
Or I'm late for work  
A vital presentation  
If you call me now girl  
Without reservation  
I would try to break through**

**But if you know  
How do you get up from an all time low  
I'm in pieces  
It seems like peace is  
The only thing I never know  
How do you get up from an all time low  
I can't even find a place to start  
How do I choose between my head and heart  
till it ceases I never know  
How do you get up from an all time low**

**A low, (repeat)  
Can you hear me  
A low (repeat)  
Can't you hear me**

**And if you know….**

**And if you know  
How do you get up from an all time low  
I'm in pieces  
Seems like peace is  
The only thing I'll never know  
How do you get up  
Get up**

'**Cos driving won't do it  
Flying won't do it  
Denying won't do it  
Crying won't drown it out  
What you said**

Wow i just wrote a whole song i grabbed my guitar and starting stringing the cords that sounded good and in the end i have got one fully complete song; Charlie poked his head in my room

"Hey bells that sounds good are you going to go back to the studio?" (An Bella did a few songs before)

"I think i might...it lessens the pain" i said the last bit really quietly

"It will get easier after time promise ill phone in to the studio to let max know he will be seeing you soon"

He left then i thought about another song that was trying to break into my mind i quickly jotted the lines down

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

I just shut the book and went to sleep thinking about the few lyrics that had just came into my mind...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**(Other at the Cullen's) Alice pov**_

"Edward get your but down here! We have to go to school" rose shouted up our family hasn't been the same since we had to leave Bella, Carlisle worked 24/7 Esme cleaned did the garden redecorated 24/7 anything to keep her mind off Bella, Rosalie lost some of her prideness, Emmett didnt joke around or simile that often, Edward won't leave his room to do anything but school and hunt, jazz couldn't be in the house that much and is feeling really guilty and me i dont shop because it reminds me of my sister

*start of vision*

"**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  


* * *

Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes" **

**Bella was singing on stage with 1 tear falling down her cheek as she sang she had her hand on her scar as she sang**

***end of vision* **

What? What's going on that was Bella how come she was on stage singing

I may not know what's going on but i will!

_**hey thanks for reading i would really appreciate it if you review this Even if you think its bad i will try to upload again tomorrow or Monday also if you want songs that you think will go i will put them in, =) thanks xXlilXx**_


End file.
